


Drinking Vessels of Tatooine

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Keepsakes, Memories, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Luke, Beru, Owen, and the drinking vessels of Tatooine that shape their lives.
Relationships: Cliegg Lars/Shmi Skywalker, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 4





	Drinking Vessels of Tatooine

Cup of Cold Quintberry Juice 

“I’m hotter than a dewback in the sun.” Luke fanned his sweaty face as he entered Beru’s kitchen, escaping the heat of the noon sun.

“You must be thirsty.” Beru clucked her tongue sympathetically as she opened the cooler door. “We have water, blue milk for your strong bones and quintberry for your sweet tooth.” 

“I’ll have quintberry juice.” Luke grinned as he stood on tiptoe to grab a cup from the cabinet. “There’s nothing in the universe as good as cold quintberry juice is there, Aunt Beru?” 

“No, there isn’t,” she agreed, returning his smile and ruffling his hair. 

Mug of Warm Blue Milk

“Aunt Beru. Uncle Owen.” A pale-faced Luke appeared like a ghost in the doorway. “I had a nightmare and can’t go back to sleep.” 

Owen grunted something indistinct and rolled over on the sleep couch, tugging the blankets over his eyes and a pillow over his ears. 

Beru climbed out from under the covers and padded over to her nephew. Slinging an arm around his shoulders, she steered him away from the doorway toward the kitchen, murmuring, “I’ll just heat you up a mug of warm, and you’ll be asleep in a wink. Nothing’s soothing as warm blue milk.” 

Glass of Surly Sarlaac

“Nothing like a glass of cold Surly Sarlaac to celebrate a selling a good harvest,” Uncle Owen slurred, voice raised along with glass of Surly Sarlaac he’d lifted in a toast as he and Luke sat in Anchorhead’s lone cantina. The alcoholic beverage was cold enough to make condensation form on the glass rim and orange as sunset. 

“I think I should drive home, Uncle.” Luke reached for the speeder keys. He was being responsible but also eager for a chance to fly. That was why he hadn’t argued when his uncle ordered a non-alcoholic juma juice for him.

Initials Carved into a Japor Goblet 

“Who’s S.S. and C.L.?” Luke ran a finger over the initials engraved into a heart on a goblet he was dusting for his aunt. 

“S.S. is Shmi Skywalker, your grandmother, and C.L. is Cliegg Lars, your grandfather.” Aunt Beru looked up from her dusting with a smile. “Your grandfather carved that goblet for your grandmother as a wedding gift. He carved it from japor wood to bring good luck and happiness to their marriage.” 

“Was their marriage lucky and happy?” Luke asked. 

“Yes.” Aunt Beru’s smile had a sad edge now. “Until the Tusken Raiders came.” 

A Golden Chalice 

“That’s a beautiful chalice.” Luke stared at the golden chalice embedded with glittering gemstones his aunt was polishing. “Why don’t you drink from it every day?” 

“It’s too beautiful and valuable to drink from every day.” Aunt Beru laughed. “It’s the chalice your uncle and I drank out of at our wedding feast. We drank out of it once for wealth and health, but if we drank out of it again, we’d tarnish the gold.” 

“So you keep it polished but never use it?” Luke’s forehead furrowed at this baffling behavior. 

“Exactly.” Aunt Beru nodded as if this made sense.


End file.
